Disturbia
by I Always Rise with the Sun
Summary: Addison, Ally's 11 year old cousin stays with Ally and her family until summer is over. The only problem? Addison isn't ordinary. She's.. strange. Ally is being haunted in her own house so to prove to her parents she makes a video diary every night and sets her camera against her door to see if anything shows. A strange black shadow possibly might have come with Addison.
1. Addison

**Wrote a new story! Might wanna read this when its dark outside :D And not to worry, this _is _an Auslly story. ;)**

It was warm today as usual and today wasn't really special. To my 12 year old brother and my parents it was but not for me. I groaned and slammed against my bouncy mattress and making it creak multiple times. My ears caught a car pulling up into our driveway. I swiftly stand up and speed to the window with anger flashing through me. My rage is like a light switch. Lights off. Lights on.

I don't know why I am so upset but it's just because I am. If only I could go to Sonic Boom. Maybe things would've worked out for me. "Allyson Rose Dawson! Get your butt down here!" My mom snaps from downstairs. Before blowing a sigh, I slid off from my wooden bed and stumbled my way downstairs.

As I reach the last step, my family gives me deathly glares. "Thanks for the present guys." I mutter and my mom flicks me in the back off my arm signaling me to _cut it out._

A rhythmic knock approaches the door and my mom wipes down her pants to _present _herself to my 11 year old cousin, Addison. She has a totally creepy attitude, she draws weird things on herself with a _permanent _marker, and she's just not normal. But she's only here because Mary and James, Addison's parents, my uncle and aunt had passed away from a severe car accident that broke Mary's skull and stopped James's heart. My eyes watered up, and a slash of pain is thrown into my heart. It damaged me just thinking about it.

My mom opens the door and there enters Addison. Her pale skin reflecting in the sunlight, her lost doe eyes wandering up and down, left to right in our home, her arms gripping a beat up black book and her silky brown hair covering her rosy cheeks, except her eyes.

"Welcome Madison!" My mom greets. The social worker smiles behind Addison. "Mrs. Dawson? It's Addison."

My mother's face flushes into a pool of blood as she clings onto my dad, Lester. "Sorry about that Addison. Well welcome home!"

I sigh as my fingers rub my temples and everyone should know I'm so embarrassed. If you want to go out with a parent, go with my dad. He's more chill than my mom who can be a _riot. _

Addison slowly enters the house and my mom awkwardly closes the door.

We sit in silence for a good 5 minutes. Lester shifts uncomfortably towards me and whispers. "Longest five minutes of my _life._" I nod in agreement while Penny slaps my dad making his arm red with a handprint. Addison glares at me for an odd reason. I turn around to see if Danny is behind me but he isn't. I haven't seen her since her 9th birthday and already she hates me. God am I making an impression.

"So where do you work?" The lady dressed in a pencil skirt and a plaid button up shirt asks with that stupid smile masking her white face. My dad quickly turns to my mom and she turns to him. They start yelling at each other by whispering like chipmunks having an argument over how many nuts they will share for the winter.

My dad clears his throat and straightens his spine up more. "Well, I own a successful music store at the Miami mall."

"Good. Good. And Ms. Dawson, what do I suppose you do?" The pencil skirt lady asks. My mom is currently unemployed and she doesn't want to mention it. I break the ice by asking what the freaking lady wants to drink. "Okay, water, and you mom? Dad? Danny? Addison?" I quickly ask. "Honey, we'll all just some plain water." Penny smiles her fake smile.

I glare at my mom for a dash second until entering the giant's kitchen. At least I got out of the awkward silence. I grab five glasses and carry them to the kitchen sink where I replace the emptiness with water splashing into the cups.

A drip of water falls onto my arm. My fingertips brush off the water until I see my arms are surrounded with goose bumps. I swear you know that feeling when you feel someone is standing and staring you in the back? My spine had chills go up and down it and finally I turn around to see not a soul there. My shoulders slump as I walk back with the five ice water drinks.

Later like 4 hours later, Addison got her room… in the attic. It's creepy as hell up there. As long as Addison isn't afraid, I don't mind her up there.

Its summer break so Addison will be here for 3 months until Addison's aunt picks her up. Why can't she pick her up now? I slouch down on my bed; I hear a crash come from the attic. Pieces of wood even fell from my room onto the carpet. "Addison?" I ask. "Addison! Be careful! It's dangerous up there!" Another bang comes and I tilt my head at the roof.

"Ally! Go check up on that girl!" My dad screams with tiredness written in his voice. I groan and stand up. A rattling noise is heard and its sounds like my doorknob. My eyes dart at the doorknob with thick eyes. _My doorknob is shaking. _I hesitantly walk up to my white door and hold the doorknob making it stop abruptly. My breathing is trembling and my eyes won't turn down to normal size. "It's just your imagination Ally." I tell myself and I walk up to the attic. "Addison. Where are you?" I ask looking everywhere.

_Where are you?_

_Where are you? _

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

Distorted whispers ask in a creepy tone like what you would see in horror movies. "Holy moly." I mumble with my body quivering.

"Addison?" My voice squeaks out. My heart stops as I see what I see. "AHHHHH!" I scream a pitchy one and stumble towards the light switch to flip it on. On the way my foot steps on a something sharp but all I care about right now is living. When it's on, it's Addison in a white gown with her brown mop of hair covering her face like Bloody Mary. "_Addison! _How _dare _you _scare me _like _that?!" _I yell at her whilst she pushes her brown threads out of her eyes.

Danny and my dad rush upstairs only to see me screaming my head off.

"Ally! Stop!" My dad snaps. My tantrum quiets down as I mumble an apology. "Sorry Addison."

I sprint to my room and slam the door and jump onto my bed to hide under the covers. God! That was freaking scary! My face is hot and sweaty from screaming and I want to go to bed. I have never been so scared in my life.

My heart is still pounding out of my chest and my stomach is curling into a rope knot.

Hopefully summer will pass quickly. I am just so scared. Still.

Okay Ally stand up. I throw my sheets over the other side of the bed and stand up fixing my hair. Casually, I walk up to my dresser with a mirror on it and smile at my neatly patted hair. Ah. It's still the same.

At my closet, I could see a black figure. Sitting and crossing its legs in the corner behind my little couch. Oh no... Not again. "Addison? That you?"

I walk up to it deliberately. I grab my bat and grip it with all my might. My heart could be heard from here to the oceans. That's it. Think of oceans. The summer breeze, sand in-between your toe, that's not that much worse but better than experiencing this. I am just two feet away. I crouch by my couch and sigh slowly. I get up and see…..

**BAM! Cliffhanger already?! Yes already. I want you guys to get into this. This book is kind of like Paranormal Activity Four but yeah. Don't judge if it sucks. This is the first ever horror story I have ever written. Austin, Dez and Trish will come soon, this is a multi-chapter. I haven't forgot about Struggles In Life… I am still currently working on chapter 8. Sorry :(**

**Review at the bottom and follow! Even Favorite! :D Remember! This is a Auslly book! **


	2. The Black Bear

_At my closet, I could see a black figure. Sitting and crossing its legs in the corner behind my little couch. Oh no... Not again. "Addison? That you?"_

_I walk up to it deliberately. I grab my bat and grip it with all my might. My heart could be heard from here to the oceans. That's it. Think of oceans. The summer breeze, sand in-between your toe, that's not that much worse but better than experiencing this. I am just two feet away. I crouch by my couch and sigh slowly. I get up and see….._

A black bear. A black stuffed bear with its marble eyes showing not a single reaction.

I scoff and shake my head at myself ashamed. My racing heart tries to slow down as I grab the bear by the ear and shove it into my closet. Sighing, I walk back to my dresser to stare at the women in the other side of the mirror. That's how bored I am and today's Sunday so Sonic Boom is closed and Trish told me that she and her family were in Denver until Wednesday.

_Die you._

A croaky whisper said. I stand frozen in place and feel something reach for my shoulder. Not a hand, but something breezy and cold. Through that one touch, I could feel emotion. Loss, sadness, loneliness. All the negative emotions travel through my body like a shot of electricity waking me up. I turn around. "Ahh!" I scream again grabbing my shoulder tightly. "Addison! Don't stalk up on me like that!" I complain with my veins throbbing continuously.

"I just wanted some red juice." She whispers in a soft voice. "Follow me." I mutter walking through my unlocked door.

She follows me like a ghost. Quiet and soundless. You couldn't even hear her breath. I freaked out, because you know, that's not normal. Walking back into the kitchen, my hands open a cabinet to reach for another glass cup. "Red juice?" I ask with my eyebrows arching puzzled. Addison's eyes go thick and she shakes her head rapidly. "No. I meant she wants just apple juice." I grab the apple juice from the fridge and realize something. "She?" I said with my lips actually shaking. Am I scared? No I'm not. I am not. I am not.

"I mean me." She snatches the apple juice box and runs back up the stairs. Was is just me or was Addison acting _really _strange?

I told you. She's not normal. She's…. odd. Like the last odd number in the world hanging at the edge of the sun. "Ally?" A feminine voice questions. "Yeah mom?" I turn around and see no one there. "Mom?"

"Honey! I'm in the bathroom!" She replies making my body shiver. That's not a good memory. My lips tighten and my shoulders tense. "Hello?" I squeak.

I walk through the kitchen doors and wander through up and downstairs. "Helloo?" I ask again looking behind me making sure there's nothing targeting me. I walk further down the hall and see a black mist swiftly run to the attic. _Addison. _

"Addison! Look out!" I yell rummaging up the stairs. "Look out!" I repeatedly scream. My legs wear out at the stairs but I push myself wiping off my sweaty forehead with my back arm. P.E is not cut out for me. "Addison!" I yell slamming open her door. She's playing with her Bloody Mary doll and her Chucky doll. "Addison? W-What happen?" I stutter opening her window and rummaging through her cabinets. "Nothing Ally." Her voice sends chills all the way up my spine.

"Okay, just checking. Thought I saw something." I mumble scanning the attic again. "Let me know when something odd happens." I said looking at Addison concerned. "Okay." Is all she says.

I close the door and lean against it scared. Is Addison okay?

No school… I wish there was school to get all of this off my mind. Either I need to see a therapist or this is all real. I am _not _going crazy, and if I were, that teddy bear I saw earlier would've come and killed me, or started to talk to me and be my "thunder buddy." Like that movie Ted.

I step into my room and gasp loudly. My hand goes up to my now open mouth with wide eyes and very still arms and legs. Muscles are also tensed.

The bear. The black bear. The black bear is sitting plainly on my bed. Didn't I stuff it into my closet? My breathing becomes harder and I back out of my room slowly. The eyes on the bear turn red. A _very _bright red that blinds my eyes. "Dad. Dad. Dad!" I shout falling on my back and popping it as a crash is heard. Steps are dashing up the stairs but they are faint. "Ally?" A voice asks me. "Dad." I try to yell but come out a whisper. "Ally!" He runs to me with a terrified face. "Ally? Watch out! Be aware of your surroundings! Danny's little toy truck it right there! He used to play with it when he was five!" My dad snaps wiping his greasy forehead. "Sorry dad. But why is Danny's little truck here?" I pick it up by the wheels. "He hasn't used it in years."

"Maybe he wanted it out." My dad argues. "Okay dad. Never mind that. But the bear right there! Its eyes _literally _turned red and made me trip!" I point to the bear that was on my bed darting my dad in the eyes.

"Ally, honey." He feels my forehead with his free hand and pulls me up. "Your forehead is hot." He thinks I'm crazy. "Dad! Its right-" I stop at mid-sentence. That stuffed bear isn't there anymore.

"Ally. What you're seeing is illusions. Or your imagination. Must be from the fall." He mumbles the last part quietly. "Dad. Please. Please believe me. I'm not going crazy, trust me!" I scream. He shakes his head and stomps back down to the living room shaking his head on the way. "Dad!" I snap with sad eyes.

He's probably returning to his baseball game on TV that he recorded. "Okay. Okay. Ally, you're not psycho crazy, you're not." I tell myself.

I swallow hard and walk back into my room and I quickly lock the door. Should I tell Austin and Dez? Maybe not. They will think I'm crazy too. But I need to tell someone. I speed to my phone on my desk and dial Austin's number. _399-4721._

"Hello?" A husky tone answers. I touch the _speaker _button softly. "Austin. Could you come over to my house? I-I need to tell you something."

I wait for about five minutes until a knock is heard at my room door. I'm sure my dad let him in. "Ally? What's wrong?" He quickly questions.

"I'm going to sound crazy. Don't freak out on me." I said cautiously. Austin rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to think you're crazy. Promise." He pulls his hands out of his pockets and holds out his little finger. "Pink swear?" I ask. "Pinky swear." He promises. We shake hands with our pinkies. I smile. Is it weird that I felt… tingles rush up and down my pinky when shaking with Austin? No.

I ignore the tickles that were dashing up and down my finger. We let go and the sparks hide away. Hm…

Austin stares into my eyes deeply and his hazel eyes travel to my lips hesitantly.

My eyes stare at his beautiful eyes, I admit. Austin has pretty eyes. That doesn't mean I like-like him. Or that I like him. Our positions don't move an inch for about two minutes until I snap out of Austin's eyes. "Okay." I said awkwardly staring somewhere else. I turn back to Austin. The blonde scratches his neck uncomfortably and turns away. Is he… blushing? No. I've _never _seen Austin blush. It was kind of… adorable? Yeah. That's it. It was. But I don't like Austin _at all. _

"W-What did y-you want to tell me?" Austin asks his voice shaking a little. I totally almost forgot. "Yeah, that. Well this bear right here," I walk to my closet and open it revealing the black bear that fell to the ground. "Aw, it's cute." His voice goes high as he smiles charmingly. "And evil."

Austin tilts his head to the left confused. "Okay, well, I stuffed this bear in my closet today. Later when I came back up from getting Addison some juice,"

"Addison?"

"Long story. Anyways, when I came back up from the kitchen, the bear was sitting on my bed and it's eyes turned red. My dad ran up the stairs because I fell on my back-"

"_You fell on your back?_" Austin asks swiftly with a worried reaction masking his fun, playful smile.

"Yeah." I nod my head. "Later when I tried to show my dad the bear, it… disappeared. And it was back in my closet." I explain. Austin nods his head listening to me. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I-I just needed to tell someone. So, do you think I'm crazy?" I ask twiddling with my fingers. I wait about thirty seconds before he answers slowly. "No. Not at all. You're perfectly fine and not crazy." His voice turns high and I push my head back.

"You think I'm crazy." I mutter looking at my socks. "No! I don't think so. I actually believe you. But I _want _to see this ghost or whatever paranormal things you're seeing." He smirks and my eyes roll around as I shake my head. I sigh and look at Austin. "Can you text Dez to meet us at food court and to bring any camera he has?" I ask.

"Already on it." He says pulling his phone out from his pocket.

Austin and I sit in the food court waiting for the wacky Dez to show up. "Dez! You're late!" I growl. "Sorry Ally! I couldn't find Dodo anywhere!" My lips tighten and I cock my head. "Who's _dodo?" _

"My other pet turtle." He states. I look at the ground with arched eyebrows ignoring Dez's weirdness. I guess that is what makes Dez… well, Dez.

"Did you bring your camera?" I ask Dez avoiding our other conversation. He nods his head and looks around covering his eyes from the sunlight. His hands reach inside his backpack pulling out a small faint purple camera. "Aw! Thanks Dez!" I stand up to hug Dez. He squeezes me back and after five seconds we let go, only because Dez wouldn't let me go. When I sit back down, Austin's face is massive red. He isn't blushing or else I would've thought it was adorable. He looks… _jealous. _

"Thanks again Dez. I'll give it back to you in two weeks."

"You can keep it. I have my other favorite camera's." He smiles.

"Thank you Dez." I thank Dez again making his face turn red. Like a blush. Either, his face is hot from the sun or he _is _blushing.

"I've gotta go Dez. Bye!" I wave away pulling Austin's wrist.

"I think I need to talk to Dez." Austin growls darting his eyes at a worried Dez. "Okay, see ya!" I beam jogging back to my house.

My hands reach for the doorknob when I feel coldness rush through me. I gasp and turn around. Nothing there. It felt like someone was ripping out your flesh. It hurt a lot. And the wind made goose bumps on my arms and on my legs. I touch my chest trying to calm my beating heart down.

I pull open the door and step inside. "Dad! I'm back!" I yell to my dad who grunts in return. "Good."

I run up the stairs and walk to my room. A giggle comes from the attic. What is she doing now? I feel too lazy to check up on Addison and I lay on my bed. The camera in my pocket, I almost forgot about it. I grip it and bring it out of stuffy air in my pocket. I put my keys away on my hanging rack. My finger push the _on _button and I see everything in my room. I turn to my keys to see them swinging. My eyes are taking off the camera and my hands grip my keys to slow them down. They start to swing again and I stop them. They don't swing again.

A buzz in my pocket makes me jump.

_From: Austin_

_Comin bk over :)_

I grin and reply back Austin.

_To: Austin_

_Okay. See you when you get here. :)_

I press the send button and get no text back. I set my phone on my desk and wait for Austin.

Patiently, I wait for ten minutes until a bang is heard from my door. "Come in Austin."

The door doesn't open.

"Come in Austin." I repeat.

Finally another knock comes. "Austin! I said come in!" I snap.

Austin comes in holding his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I only knocked once. Not twice." I blink.

"That was the paranormal things I was telling you Austin!" I yell. "I have to see it first, don't I?" Austin smirks.

Three hours later, like at 8:30, Austin decided to call his mom to tell her he's going to stay over the night so he could see the things I see. Paranormal wise.

An hour later at 9:45pm, Austin lay on the ground with a sleeping bag and I set up my camera from Dez by the door to catch anything unusual. "Nite Austin." I whisper. I've had a crazy long day. My eyes close and everything is black. Now I know I'm asleep.

**Okay what did you think? I'm watching American Idol the Hollywood week. So I HAVE to watch that. Okay bye! See ya next time I update! **

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**

**:D**


	3. Pre-Night One

My eyes flutter open and I smile until something warm touch my cheek. Something… liquid…

"Ahh!" I scream making my stomach feel queasy. "Austin! Could you please get your face and your drool out of my face?" I complain wiping the wetness off my cheeks. Austin takes a step back with his head down and his cheeks rosy. "I just wanted to wait for you to wake up and see this video." My back straightens up and I look at Austin in which he smiles nervously.

"Let me see." I demand. My tone doesn't come out as demanding as I expected.

Austin flips on the camera and steps onto my bed making it bounce. He sits behind me with my back touching his chest. Why does my stomach feel queasier than it does every morning? His arms settle on my shoulders so he can show me the video in my face. The video is showing nothing. Until I see the camera drop and I gasp loudly. Austin scoots in closer to me making no space between his chest and my back. I had no idea why he did that. And the bad thing is? This doesn't feel wrong at all. It feels… almost as if it was… _right, _as cliché as it sounds.

As the camera drops, a misty white figure passes by and we hear a growl. I jump a little because that growl didn't sound right. It sounded really disturbing, and ugly.

We continue to watch when Addison enters my room. "What's she doing here?" I ask myself. "What?" Austin asks with his chin leaning against my other shoulder. His hazel, honey eyes full of confusion and wonder. He's so cute like he is a 6 year old kid or something. "I'm cute? And hey! I'm sixteen!" Austin said smirking with a hint of pout in his voice. "Oh-I… you didn't- uh-we should…" I couldn't finish so I point to the camera. I didn't know I said it aloud. The blonde chuckles and we return to the video. My cheeks warm up and I bet they're beet red. I force myself to stop the redness from spreading and to ignore the tingles.

We continue to watch my camera. Addison doesn't look normal, she looks almost…. _dead _in the film. The video is cut off by a fizz of black and white and it ends. "Creepy!" Austin said smiling at me. "That was Addison." I whisper with a tremble in my voice. "She looked… _awesome._" He smiles and I sigh with an eye roll at my best friend. "Austin, this isn't normal! This has been happening since Addison came here! She's not the ordinary eleven-year old! She doesn't like sports or lip-gloss! She likes creepy old dolls with fake blood on them!"

"That doesn't mean she's _not _normal. You know, not everyone is perfect Ally. And Addison may not be perfect but she sounds cool since she's into creepy things like me! And she probably loves horror movies like me! So if she is like this, are you calling me unordinary?" Austin asks hurt. I stare into his eyes and they are shading to a slight green.

My eyes turn thick and I shake my head furiously. "No! It's just that I've known Addison since she was like baby. She never had her 'terrible twos.' She was just… so quiet. I thought it weird but I guess that makes Addison who she is. You know what? Let's just talk about a different topic." I said feeling a pang of guilt smash over my face.

"Okay, maybe we can go walk around the mall, or even hang at the mall pond…. I-I mean if that's -that's w-what you w-want." Austin stutters. I cock my head to the side and tighten my lips. Why is Austin stuttering? He _never _stutters or stammers… or anything! My eyes blink twice before I shake my head agree to and Austin's genuine offer.

{_Later}_

"Austin! Please help me think of some lyrics. I'm turning just about desperate." I plead with sad eyes. "I'm trying!" Austin said squeezing his eyes. Not even one second later, Austin's forehead creases, his face turns purple, and his veins are popping out of his head.

"Austin! Stop! Stop! You're hurting yourself!" I wave my hands in the air and align my back forcing my thighs to hold me up. Austin blows a sigh. "God, you freaking scared me."

"You told me to think of lyrics." He said with a crooked, sly grin.

I scoff and smack my forehead with my palm. "I said to think of lyrics, not to blow your brains out." Austin sits down on the cement with his legs crossed and his face red. "Anyways, now do you believe me with the paranormal things?" I ask switching over to a different discussion. Austin looks up at me with a still red face. "I do." I beam and his lips curve upward. Austin stands up to sit on the bench "accidently" brushing my thigh and he looks straight into my eyes throwing my smile away. My eyes blink several times and Austin leans in. Am I imagining this? I blink again and he is still slowly leaning in towards my lips. I didn't know what to think… All I wanted was me and Austin's friendship not to be so awkward.

Austin is about 6 inches away from my face. "I was thinking we could use this for the next verse." I said still eyeing his rich hazel eyes that sparkle in the glistening sun. I hold up my book and show him what I thought and he grins slightly. "That'd be great." He said not taking his eyes off of me. I look down at my book breaking the commotion between our eyes and continue to think of Austin's new song.

I'm stuck Sonic Boom in the practice room. Creativity needs to come to my brain and now. I'm so flustered on lyrics, it's irritating me. But nothing can get past what happened in the mall pond. Austin's eyes, his smile, the scent of pancakes and syrup is still pinned into my brain, and his thigh slightly touching mine. Why can't it just go… away? The feeling and emotions are like a bubble memory to keep but now I just don't want it.

"Ally." I turn around with a confused look on my face because of my thoughts earlier and smile. "H-Hi Austin. Just lost in the world of music." I said my voice actually quivering. He had a look on his face, a seriousness. I'm taking a lucky guess; he wants to talk about what happened at the mall pond. But I won't let him.

"So, I was thinking you could help me brainstorm on the song? I-I just wasn't feeling the other song. So I scratched that out and now I don't know what this song should be like." I lie biting my lip after. His face falls and he nods. "Sure."

"What should it be about? Fun? Passion? Pain?" He shrugs his shoulders unnerved. "I-I don't know. Should w-we try something different? Like a love song?"

My fingers stop dead in their track and create a screech against the piano keys. Love wasn't one of the options. I could feel Austin's stares tickling my skin forming Goosebumps everywhere I could feel the tension.

"Oh. A-A love song?" I ask making sure he didn't say a dove song. You know a song about doves?

_But doves still connect to love_.

**Doves also connect to Christmas**.

_Touché Ally. _

I think I made Austin wait longer than expected. "I-If not, we could write a happy song." He stammers anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. "No… No… it-it'll be a challenge." I murmur actually _wanting _to see where this was going.

"What's your idea for this song?" I said biting my lip from forming a curved smile. "Um…. I-I really don't know yet." Austin flips his head brushing the perfect hair he has out of his face revealing his honey glazed eyes. Oh. My. God.

My breath is coming out in only inches. I could feel Austin's stare on my lips as I stare at his eyes trying to act nonchalant. Like nothing is happening when something is.

My heart is beating so fast, so hard, I'm afraid he can hear it. My tips of my ears broil up as I feel my stomach churn, twist and wring like water springing out laundry cloth. Is this normal? I'm guessing it is because I don't like Austin and he clearly doesn't after how he showed me when he had to be his own pumpkin. Only a lot sweatier, naïve pumpkin would do that. So that's that. We don't like each other yet here we are facing each other in the practice room staring our eyeballs out.

I stop staring when my ears catch a creaking noise. I whip around and see the practice room door tilt open slowly to wear I can see the _keep out _sign. My eyes bulge out of their sockets as I see the door move open.

Finally when the door is fully open, I panic. "Did you see that?" I turn to Austin and he is freaking out. I've never seen him so scared. "This is scarier than Zaliens Seven, but _more _horrifying. "That's a matter of opinion." I retort. He glares and his eyes turn to shade to a warm brown that isn't really comforting in a crisis but quickly shades back to his mix of brown and green. His very own hazel.

I glance at the clock on the wall. _5:47PM. _"Austin. It's time for us to go." I murmur. He nods and I place a pencil at the spine of my journal as we leave. I told my mom that I'd be home at 6:00PM.

{_Later}_

As I place the camera on my desk to get a better view of my hauntings, I hear something crash downstairs. Our house can detect if one of the doors are opening, even the garage door. "_Front door open." _My breathing stops and I run downstairs. "Mom?" I snatch the closest flashlight and press the button. I am taken aback as I see the door open. "Hello?" I walk through the frame of the door until I see a little body dashing towards the gate. "_Addison!" _I scream sprinting after her. She drops the teddy bear in her hands and runs faster towards the gate. Once I catch up to her, I grab her from around her waist and clutch her so she cannot escape.

"AHH!" She screams pierce-pitching and the lights around the neighborhood flash on. "Addison! Stop fighting me!" I snap and I use up my strength to drag her back inside. "What's wrong with _you?!" _I bark. She struggles to break free from my gripped arms.

"_Front door open." _The computer installed in our house speaks. "_Front door closed." _She repeats as I slam the door. I let Addison go as I switch the lock upside down and I repeat the same with the other lock below the first lock. I let out a shaky sigh and lye against the door. Automaticly, I feel a burning sensation blaze on my skin. My eyes flash when I see that my arm is purple and black with dainty finger prints printed on my arm.

How can she bruise me in seconds? My fingers travel along it and suddenly it felt as if I pinched my bruise. I winced and went back up to my room.

As I stomped up the stairs, my parents were waiting impatiently for me. "Ally? What _was that?_" My mom asks viciously. "Nothing." I lie. They just won't take no for an answer so I guess I have to explain to them. "Addison tried to run away!" I blurt out and my dad's eyes turn from a brown to a devilish black. "No, we just checked up on her and she was sleeping soundlessly in her bed. _What were you doing?" _My eyes stick to the ground and I twiddle my thumb with my other. "Trust me. I-I saw her run outside." I tell them in a small voice. "Ally, wake up at nine-thirty tomorrow, we need to go… somewhere."

Oh god. She's taking me to therapy. Or she is going to take me to the park so we can _chat._

Never argue with a woman, my uncle once told me that. He said to _go with the flow. _So ever since, I figured his advice worked and I nodded with my head down. My feet move me around the hall to my room and I slap my door shut. Suddenly, salt water is dripping from my eyes. The only person who believes me is Austin and he's not here now. I need him. I sniffle and rub my wet eyes. I grab the camera and point the lens directly at my face.

"Get ready. Prepare. Tomorrow is going to be _night one._" I said in a small voice.

**Okay, so basically, this was the pre night and the reason it wasn't night one because she didn't bring her camera with her to film what happened with Addison running away. **

**Sorry guys! I'm currently enduring writers block and it just won't run away from me! I can't write good chapters! So I'm thinking of pausing Struggles in Life because I can't seem to get a good chapter out of it. I am always throwing chapter 8 into the trash or the recycle bin! Well hope you liked this chapter. To me, it wasn't my best work but I hope you loved it and you will understand why I am having trouble writing. I mean the beginning of this chapter, I wrote it when writers block didn't hit me but at the part where they are watching the video, I got stuck so…. I just heard a CREEPY noise outside my apt. It sounded like a dying dog screech! And what is even more haunting is I'm home ALONE! :O Wish me luck & review! **

**If you dare...**


End file.
